


Time's Up

by AquaEclipse



Series: Drabbles from Camps [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Flash Fic, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Character Death, Short, Short One Shot, Stuffed Toys, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: The butcher has come to town...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles from Camps [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for [ask-octavian-theteddykiller on Tumblr](https://ask-octavian-theteddykiller.tumblr.com/). Please go support them.

Teddy gave a wordless, silent whimper, knowing that his time is up.

He had managed to bide his time from the pasty blond boy, but every time, his friends were taken from the warehouse and never returned, or were thrown back in occasionally with their guts torn open, leaking white fluff.

Warm hands took him by the shoulders and laid him on a cold marble slab, and a chilling voice asked, “What does the future hold?” and the warm hand brought the cold metal knife down.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for angst, horror and dramatic stuff, don't I?


End file.
